Can You Handle It?
by xXxanimexXxnightcorexXxlover
Summary: Amu's sick of Ikuto always teasing her, so she decides to take Miki's advice and use her outside character with him for a change. What will happen? Will Ikuto be able to handle the "Cool & Spicy" Hinamori Amu?


**Hey guys, so here's a pretty long Shugo Chara one-shot (I didn't feel like making chapters XD)**

**I'm kind of new to this so I hope you like it :3**

**Oh, and I do not own Shugo chara :3**

* * *

Amu's sick of Ikuto always teasing her, so she decides to take Miki's advice and use her outside character with him for a change. What will happen? Will Ikuto be able to handle the "Cool & Spicy" Hinamori Amu?

Amu dropped her bag on the floor by the door with a lot of force. She ran up the stairs, ignoring the greetings from her mother and sister. She stormed into her room and jumped onto the bed and buried her red face into the pillow. Her three chara's popped their heads out of their eggs warily.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" Ran asked, flying by her.

"It's nothing," Amu said not moving her face from the pillow. They all knew it was a lie. Su flew by her, and placed her small hand on the back of Amu's head.

"Amu-chan, raise your head, desu~" Su said in a soft voice. Amu flinched, and then slowly raised her head. Her chara's eyes widened as they looked at Amu's face which was completely red. They all knew who the cause of her expression was. The one and only Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Was it Ikuto-kun," Miki stated more than asked. Amu's face turned another shade redder.

"I-I'm sick of him teasing me!" she exclaimed suddenly. "This time he got really close to my face and said embarrassing things, and my face turned really red, and the next thing I know he's laughing!" Amu stated frustrated.

"Amu-chan… isn't that what usually happens?" Ran asked, with a sweat drop.

"Exactly! That's why I'm tired of it, but I don't know how to change it," Amu said. She and the other chara's thought for a while until Miki spoke up.

"That's it Amu, _you_ need to change," Miki said.

"Change…" Amu asked hesitantly.

"Not much," Miki stated, "Why don't you just use you're outside character with Ikuto-kun for a change. The character that doesn't care about anything."

"Ms. Cool & Spicy, desu~" Su said happily. At first Amu thought it was crazy, but after thinking about it for a while, it actually wasn't that bad an idea. Even though she didn't like her outside character, it did help her when she needed it. Maybe it could help her now.

"That's not such a bad idea, but what do I do first?" Amu asked. Everything needed to be perfect for this to work out in her favor.

"Well, you got the act down," Ran stated.

"Now, we need to work on the look," Miki said excitedly.

"Yay! Makeover, desu~" Su said enthusiastically. Amu smiled at her three chara's. They looked as though they were really enjoying this. Might as well let them have their fun.

"Alright, alright," Amu said with a laugh, "Work away."

-30 minutes later-

"Perfect!" the chara's exclaimed when they were finished. Amu's eyes widened when she looked in the mirror.

She wore a loose black tang top that hung below her shoulders, over a white long sleeve shirt that started a bit higher than the tang top. The black tang top had the words "Rock Your Style" written in red on the front. She wore a short, white skirt that looked as though it connected to the white shirt, with black on the ridges. Around her waist loosely hung a belt with sliver sparkles and white buttons. She also wore red and black stripped leggings that stopped around her mid-thigh, with white high top boots. On her neck she wore a simple black choker. And her hair was done very nicely with a sort of messy, high ponytail that barely reached the end of her neck, and a braid was done and wrapped around and held together with a star clip.

"Wow, you guys really went all out," Amu said examining herself in the mirror.

"Now you look the part," Ran said.

"You sure you can act it out?" Miki asked.

"I've been playing the role of the older sister for most of my life, I think I can do it," Amu said, just a little nervous.

"You can do it, desu~" Su said.

"Try doing it now," Ran suggested. Amu nodded and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath, and then let her eyes open slowly.

"You think you're ready?" Miki asked. Amu didn't even turn her head. Instead she just shifted her eyes slightly and then closed them.

"Mhm," she said simply, and a bit coldly. She grabbed her black bag and slung it around the back of her shoulder, much like she does with her school bag. "Later," She said, as she walked out the door.

The chara's looked at each other, a little worried if they had made the wrong choice by supporting this, but then they smiled. Amu was capable of doing what she needed to do. Amu was ready.

_In the park_

Ikuto sat lazily in a random tree at the park. The light bounced of his dark blue hair, and yawned and stretched as the sun hit his skin. He was bored. Amu had run off angrily earlier because he had teased her. Ikuto chuckled in remembrance. Amu's face was the reddest it had been in a while.

"Ikuto, why are you smiling, nya~," Yoru asked. Ikuto closed his eyes.

"No reason," Ikuto responded. "I'm bored, what do you want to do, Yoru?"

"Taiyaki! I want Taiyaki, nya~!" Yoru exclaimed excitedly.

"Taiyaki it is then," Ikuto said, jumping down from the tree.

When he landed on the ground he heard the sound of a _pop!_ Ikuto looked down to see a deflated soccer ball under his feet. He bent down and picked it up between his fingers.

"Hey! Whataya do that for?!" Someone exclaimed. Ikuto looked up to see a group of maybe four or so high school boys coming towards him.

Ikuto could feel Yoru pull on him, "Ikuto, let's get out of here, nya~" Yoru said with an edge of panic in his voice. Ikuto didn't move, instead he stood there uninterested, he didn't even apologize.

"You think you're tough or something?" One of the boys asked. Ikuto smirked ready to pounce until…

"Oi," A familiar voice said. Everyone, including Ikuto turned around to see Amu standing there, placing all her pressure on one leg, and her hand held her bag across her shoulder. Ikuto smirked at first, a little surprised to see Amu again, but then he noticed her new aura. It was one he'd never seen before.

"What do you want, kid?" One of the boys asked. Amu's facial expression didn't change. _Kind of Déjà vu feeling,_ Amu thought, recalling an experience quite like this.

"Move. You're blocking my way," Amu demanded in the same steady voice, tilting her head up a bit.

"W-what," One of the boys said angrily.

"Did I stutter?" Amu asked bluntly. "Move."

"Why you little…" The boy threatened. Ikuto could feel himself stiffen, and prepare himself to move in front of Amu at any moment.

"Wait a second," One of the other boys said to the first. "I-isn't that Hinamori Amu?"

"Y-you mean that cold, cruel chick that beat down a whole sports team?" Another answered a little warily.

"Who told you that?" Amu asked bluntly. You could hear the sharp edge in her voice that caused one of the boys to flinch slightly.

"Tch," The first boy said, "I don't want to get involved with this. Forget about it," he said, and him and the other boys fled away somewhere else.

"Wimps," Amu stated, placing a hand on her hip. Amu closed her eyes and moved the hair from her face, until she felt a presence right by her back. She knew who it was.

"How do I repay you for saving me…Amu," Ikuto said into her ear in a teasing tone. Amu took in a breath, _Don't loss you're composer_, she thought.

Amu turned around, and Ikuto's eyes widened slightly. Instead of Amu's face turning red like it usually did, she had a sort of emotionless, cold expression on. She narrowed her eyes a bit.

"You were blocking me too," Amu stated, "I didn't save you because I wanted to, you people were all an inconvenience."

Ikuto stared at her a bit surprised and raised an eyebrow. "What's with you?" he asked confused. Amu didn't respond, but instead sent him a glare. Ikuto thought for a second and then smirked in realization. _I see…so that's how it is, _he thought.

"Sorry for getting in your way, Amu," he said bringing his face close to hers. Amu didn't even flinch. Instead, she pushed her hair back and brushed past Ikuto, not even looking at him. Ikuto stood almost shocked. The second he came close to Amu her face would flush. The fact that she stayed completely unaffected by his presence kind of _bothered _him. _This will be harder than I thought, _Ikuto thought.

As Amu started to walk away, he spoke, "I never knew you were so brutal," Ikuto stated with a smirk, "First you beat up a sports team, and then you chase away a group of high school boys." At this Amu stopped walking. Ikuto smirked. _Got you. _

However to his surprise Amu only turned her head halfway with the same expression on, but then let out a smirk, and then started to walk away again.

_This is strange,_ Ikuto thought. Amu usually wouldn't act like this. Didn't she tell him once that this was the personality she used with her sister? Her outside character. Ikuto caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. Amu turned her head slightly.

"What?" Amu asked, with a cold voice.

"I want taiyaki," Ikuto stated.

"So," Amu replied.

"Come get it with me," Ikuto said nonchalantly. Amu raised her eyebrow, and then shrugged.

"Fine," She said simply, as she walked in front of him. Outside she still looked the same, but on the inside she was freaking out.

_Oh my gosh! Why did I agree? I'm so stupid! He's probably planning something, _Amu thought.

Amu continued to walk at a steady pace, expecting to stay in front, until Ikuto came up, and walked right beside her. On the inside, Amu noticed this, but on the outside she merely moved her eyes.

Amu closed her eyes and took in a breath. Everything was going as it should be. She hadn't lost her composer yet. _Maybe I can really pull this off,_ Amu thought, until she felt Ikuto take her hand in his. Amu's eyes shot open, but the rest of her stayed came.

_What. Is. He. Doing?! _Amu thought, panicked on the inside. On the outside, Amu shifted her eyes which widened slightly when she saw Ikuto staring at her. Ikuto smirked, and Amu stiffened.

"What are you doing?" Amu asked, returning to her cool & spicy attitude, "Let go."

"No~, I don't want to," Ikuto whined. Amu raised an eyebrow. She could tell what he was doing.

"Whatever," Amu said, brushing him off. Ikuto pretend pouted on the outside, but he was a bit irritated on the inside. This wasn't the Amu who he knew; he didn't even feel like he should call her Amu...he didn't like it.

The two walked, hand in hand, in silence. Inside Amu was freaking out, but on the outside she kept up her fake façade. She made it look so easy, but in reality Amu was biting the inside of her cheek to prevent from yelling out in frustration and embarrassment.

As the neared the town, Amu noticed the enormous amount of couples walking in all directions. And she hated the thought that she looked like one of those couples. Maybe she could pass him off as her older brother…

As they neared the Taiyaki stand, Ikuto finally released Amu's hand. Amu sighed in relief, _I don't know how much longer I can put up with this._

"Hello kids, what can I get ya?" The man behind the stand asked with a smile.

"Three chocolate Taiyakis," Ikuto replied.

"Coming up," The man said.

_Three…_? Amu thought. She then remembered Yoru. She looked around nonchalantly, but didn't see him. _I wonder where he's hiding_.

"If you're looking for Yoru, he's not here," Ikuto said coming close to Amu's face. Amu remembered her purpose, and shot him a glare back.

"Why?" Amu asked with a sharp edge in her voice.

"Simple... I wanted to be alone with you," Ikuto stated. Inside, Amu's heart skipped a beat, but she kept her front on outside. _He's definitely teasing me,_ Amu thought, so she simply leaned on one leg, and closed her eyes.

"That's stupid," Amu said coldly. When she didn't hear a response, she opened one of her eyes surprised to see Ikuto staring at her, with what looked like a sincere expression. Before Amu could respond to this, the man behind the stall spoke.

"Alrighty, three chocolate taiyakis for the couple," The man said to them, as he handed then to Ikuto who paid him in return.

_Couple! _Amu thought on the inside. Outside she closed her eyes.

"We're not-," Amu began to say.

"You're lucky to have found such a cutie," the man said to Ikuto. Before Amu could respond, Ikuto spoke.

"I am lucky," he said. At this Amu blushed ever so slightly, but then she shook her head to return to her cool & spicy attitude.

"We're not a couple," Amu stated bluntly. "I just came with him so he wouldn't look like a loner getting Taiyaki all by himself."

_Oh my gosh, that was so mean, even to say to Ikuto_, Amu thought guiltily. When Amu was finished a sweat drop formed on the side of the man's head. He patted Ikuto's shoulder.

"Good luck with that one," he said.

"I think I'll need it," Ikuto replied.

Amu and Ikuto walked silently back through the park. Even though Amu didn't fall subject to Ikuto's teasing, she didn't feel right. She felt empty.

"Amu," Ikuto called from behind her.

"What?" Amu replied, not turning around.

"I give up," he said. At this Amu turned around, only to bump her nose into Ikuto's chest. He gripped her shoulders, causing her to look up slowly. "Now tell me, what's with the act?"

Amu diverted her eyes and lifted her shoulders out of his grasp. She turned around and rubbed her arm. She couldn't do it anymore.

"It's not an act, it's who I am," Amu stated the cold truth. In reality, sometimes she hated her label as cool & spicy Hinamori Amu. It was just a front. She knew that wasn't who she wanted to be, and that's why her Charas were born, yet she still feel back on this.

"I don't think so," Ikuto stated. Amu turned around surprised. Ikuto walked up to her and looked her right in the eye, "The Amu I know is noisy, easily embarrassed…but she's kind-hearted, and makes the people she's around happier…including me. And what I just saw was definitely not you," Ikuto said in a serious tone. Amu looked at him kind of surprised. Was he lying, or was he telling the truth?

Amu diverted her eyes down, "W-why should I believe you," Amu asked, beginning to stutter again. It seemed as though her cool & spicy attitude was starting to disappear.

"Huh?" Ikuto replied.

"You're always teasing me, and I'm tired of it. That's why I did all this," Amu said quietly. There was silence for a while, as Amu listened for Ikuto to respond.

"Well…that's stupid," Ikuto said bluntly.

"It's not stupid!-" Amu said, feeling herself blush.

"It is stupid…you could have just told me to stop instead of doing this," Ikuto stated, putting his hands in his pockets. Amu blushed in embarrassment. After hearing Ikuto saying it, it was really a stupid idea.

"W-would you really stop teasing me?" Amu asked.

"If it really bothered you that much. I told you, I wouldn't do anything…that you really hate," Ikuto said coming closer to Amu.

"Honestly…" Amu began to say, "After today, I don't mind you teasing me that much," Amu stated. Ikuto's eyes widened in surprise, and then a smirk formed on his face.

"Well, I guess I got a few things from today's incident," Ikuto stated with a mischievous smirk.

"Like what?" Amu asked innocently.

"For one, I got your approval to tease you to my heart's content, and two, I got to take you on a date with your full consent, with no argument," Ikuto said coming close to Amu, who started to blush as she began to remember.

"I-it was not a date!" Amu retorted.

Ikuto chuckled. "I guess we're back to this again," Ikuto stated. To his surprise Amu laughed too.

"I guess we are," She said with a smile.

Ikuto looked at her for a second, and then smiled. His Amu was back. The one that he liked…no, the one he loved.

"Let's go, Amu," Ikuto said, taking Amu's hand as he pulled her along. Amu smiled, and walked hand in hand with Ikuto, with no argument what so ever.

There was only one way that Amu could truly act around Ikuto… and that was by being her one and only self.


End file.
